Dejarlo Ir
by A. Martin
Summary: James va a cementerio para visitar a su tío con los chicos, cuando nueve meses atrás lo había perdido producto de una enfermedad que a casi todo el mundo les afecta: cáncer. Esta basado en una historia real, en parte. One-shot. Entren y Revisen.


**Hola a todos! Hoy vuelvo con algo para ustedes.**

**Para empezar, esta es la primera historia que escribo en donde no está mi personaje Ally, porque pensé que no era necesario... aunque ella aparecerá en otras historias después. Este mes estará lleno de nuevos capitulos y nuevas historias de la serie, porque ahora sí tendré mas tiempo para hacerlo cuando salg de clases.**

**Esta historia... realmente me emocioné un poco cuando terminé de escribirlo, porque algo parecido lo viví hace unos meses. Mi tio falleció producto de un cancer y hoy han pasado nueve meses desde su muerte, yo realmente lo extraño aunque no lo demuestre. Gracias a él, soy la escritora que soy ahora; él leia mis historias cuando era chica y me ayudaba en la redacción. En otras palabras, él influyó mucho en mi vida.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Dejarlo Ir

**La serie y los personajes de Big Time Rush no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Nueve meses... exactamente nueve meses han pasado desde la tragedia que ocurrió en la familia Diamond. Muchas personas pensarían que James estaría bien en ese periodo, pero sus amigos saben que no es así como todos creen.

Se acerca Navidad y James decidió viajar a Minnesota con sus amigos para visitar a su tío Chris en el cementerio. Al llegar ahí, los cuatro se acercaron en silencio hacia la lapida que se encontraba al final del lugar.

Hasta que llegan a la lapida y James, con un ramo de flores en la mano, se acercó a la lapida; donde las lagrimas estaban a punto de caer por su rostro pálido, pero hizo un esfuerzo de no llorar en frente de sus amigos.

Realmente no pensaba que su tío favorito iba a morir de la forma como lo hizo, sabía que tenía una enfermedad complicada como lo es el cáncer, pero no creía que la misma iba a llegar a terminar con su vida y a la edad que él lo hizo... 53 años.

En todo ese rato, comenzó a recordar el día que cambio su vida en gran parte:

_14 de Marzo de 2012, 8:30 am_

_Big Time Rush estaba en Rocque Records ensayando su canción Worldwide, y James estaba dando su nota alta cuando suena su celular, ahí Gustavo se enfurece y corta la música "James, apaga tu maldito celular" dijo Gustavo._

"_Es mi mama" dijo él y salió de la cabina de grabación, sentándose en el sofá "¿Hola?" pregunto contestando el teléfono "Hola James" dijo su madre entre sollozos "Mama... ¿que te pasa?" pregunto ahora preocupado._

_James nunca había escuchado a su madre romper en llanto desde el divorcio con su padre "Tu tío... James, tu tío falleció hace unos segundos" dijo ella rompiendo en el llanto._

_Esta vez, James se quedo inmovilizado, no podía creer lo que oía... su tío favorito a quien quería mucho deja de existir en el mundo. "¿James? ¿Estás ahí?" pregunto su madre desde la otra línea, sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

"_Si" mintió él, sabiendo que no es así "De acuerdo... te llamaba para decírtelo, sé que estas ocupado pero..." dijo pero fue interrumpida "Mama, volveré a Minnesota para despedirme de él" dijo forzando su confianza un poco._

"_No tienes que venir" dijo ella "Si tengo, hablaré con todos e iremos a verlo" dijo James ahora mas confiado. Ambos siguieron hablando y James trataba de consolar a su madre cuando ella rompía en el llanto._

_Al final ambos se despiden y James cuelga la llamada "¿Que ocurrió James?" pregunto Kendall "Nada... necesito salir un rato" dijo él y Kelly lo deja salir de la oficina._

_Cuando salió, él se apoyó en la pared deslizándose hacia al suelo y lleva sus piernas hacia su pecho, envolviéndolas con sus brazos. No se dio cuenta que a los minutos después había comenzado a llorar._

James se queda mirando la lapida un buen rato y decidió sentarse en una banca que estaba cerca. Tratando su esfuerzo para no llorar, él se quedo mirando a sus amigos que estaban ordenando las flores.

En primer lugar, él se sentía mal por no ayudar a sus amigos pero también quería estar solo. James realmente no deseaba que todo lo que ocurrió ese día hubiese pasado, y aunque no lo admita y no lo exprese... realmente extraña a su tío.

Para James y su familia, ha sido muy difícil seguir adelante porque estuvieron luchando con su pariente contra el cáncer por tres años. Tal vez él nunca lo mencionaba, pero a él le afectaba el hecho de que su tío sufría con esa enfermedad.

"James" dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos y se da cuenta de la voz quien lo llama... Kendall. Él nota la expresión de su amigo y se sienta junto a él "Kendall, ¿que haces?" preguntó sin saber lo que decía.

"Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo" dijo el rubio y ahí James suspira "Oye, sé que es difícil haber perdido a tu tío, pero él esta en un lugar mejor" dijo Kendall. Ahí James se queda mirando el piso, esta vez no sabía que decir.

Ahora es el turno de Kendall suspirar y envuelve un brazo a su alrededor, en ese rato Logan y Carlos también se unen a ellos en la banca "James, tienes que dejarlo ir" dijo Logan y su amigo asiente.

Ahí James se levantó de donde estaba y se arrodilló en frente a la lápida, bajando su cabeza entre sus manos. Kendall a esta reacción hizo la misma acción y de nuevo envuelve su brazo alrededor de su amigo, esta vez tirándolo en un abrazo con el otro.

James sacó sus manos de la cara y la enterró en el pecho de Kendall, lagrimas caían por su rostro. Sus brazos envolvieron a su amigo fuertemente, mientras que Kendall frotaba su espalda con una mano y acariciaba su cabello con la otra.

En la banca, Carlos estaba a punto de romper en llanto y Logan envuelve un brazo a su alrededor. Ambos también habían sentido lastima por su amigo y no sabían que hacer al respecto, aunque ellos nunca habían visto llorar a James desde ese día.

Minutos después, James se separa de su amigo, lagrimas aun caían por su cara; ahí Kendall levanta su mano y con su pulgar, comienza a secar la cara de James. Cuando lo hizo, su mano comienza a acariciar su cabello en un gesto de consuelo.

"Perdón" dijo James antes de soltar un gemido "No tienes que disculparte, sabíamos que tenias que soltarlo" dijo Kendall dejando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. En ese rato Logan y Carlos también se acercan.

"Kendall tiene razón, esta bien llorar" dijo Logan "Claro que no... se supone que debería haber superado todo esto" gritó James y se levantó de donde estaba para irse. Los tres amigos se sorprendieron por eso, aunque solo uno de ellos decide ir tras él.

James corrió por todo el cementerio, no importando el respeto por el resto de los difuntos y lo que digan las personas sobre ese acto. Solo quería que nadie lo viera en su estado débil.

Hasta que sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo detuvo, sabiendo de quien se trataba "Logan, déjame ir" dijo él "No lo hare James" contesto el genio. Ambos lucharon un rato hasta que Logan lo obliga a sentarse en el suelo.

"James, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" pregunto su amigo ahora preocupado, él no contesto así que siguió hablando "No querías que nadie te viera así" el mismo contestó su pregunta y ahí James asiente con la cabeza.

Logan envuelve un brazo alrededor de su amigo "James, somos tus amigos" dijo primero, él no contestó y le dio una chance de seguir hablando "Escucha, todos sabemos lo que ocurrió y que para toda tu familia fue duro enfrentar el dolor... pero él está en un mejor lugar y creo que se siente mejor de lo que ha estado estos últimos años" dijo.

James se queda mirando a Logan "Pero lo más importante es... que es tiempo de que tú lo dejes ir, y llorando es una opción" dijo él. Ahí Kendall y Carlos llegaron a donde estaban y se sentaron junto a cada uno, Kendall junto a James y Carlos junto a Logan.

"Logan tiene razón, no vamos a juzgarte por estar así porque tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo" dijo Carlos "Puedes confiar en nosotros" agregó el líder. James se quedó mirando a sus amigos por unos minutos, finalmente creyendo en lo que ellos dijeron.

James inclina su cabeza en el cuello de Logan y se deja llevar por sus emociones. Logan envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su amigo y comienza a susurrar en su oído. Kendall y Carlos se mueven un poco y envuelven sus brazos también, en un abrazo grupal.

XXX

Cerca de las tres horas, James mantuvo su cabeza en el hombro de Kendall; mientras que los demás estaban junto a él, todos mirando a la lapida. Por una parte James aun extraña a su tío, pero después de su colapso, comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor.

"Estuviste muy callado en todo el rato, ¿en que estas pensando?" pregunto Kendall. Ahí James levanta su cabeza de donde estaba "Creo que debería comenzar de nuevo" dijo él, su voz algo raspada por el llanto.

Los tres asienten, sabiendo que era una buena idea "Y gracias chicos... por todo" dijo al final algo avergonzado "No hay de que James" dijo Carlos golpeando un poco el hombro de su amigo "Si, siempre estaremos contigo" dijo Logan y Kendall solo asiente.

James, por primera vez en estos días, comienza a sonreír por las palabras de sus amigos y se queda con ellos mirando la lápida. Aunque ellos solo se quedan por media hora más y deciden volver a su auto.

"Siempre te recordaré tío, nos veremos luego" dijo James quedándose solo un segundo mirando la lápida y de repente sintió una brisa. Una brisa que para él era muy emotiva pero que también le significaba una fuerza para seguir avanzando.

Con ese recuerdo, él también se va en camino hacia el auto, con una nueva sensación en el cuerpo. Después de todo, él dejó ir a su tío y como dijo, en algún momento más adelante verá a su tío de nuevo.

* * *

_**Albudé "Memo" Donoso Rojas**_

_**25 de Junio de 1958 – 14 de Marzo de 2012**_

_**Q.E.P.D.**_

**Lamento que mi historia haya sido bastante dolorosa, pero... quería sacarme este peso de encima. Realmente me dio mucha pena lo que ocurrió ese día y ahora sé que él estará acompañándome desde arriba, dándome fuerzas para seguir adelante.**

**Solo espero que me dejen reviews y gracias por leer.**


End file.
